


The Sneezes of Reshiram and Zekrom

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Comedy, Electricity, Fire, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Two certain legendary Pokemon from the Unova region are feeling sneezy.





	The Sneezes of Reshiram and Zekrom

In an alternate dimension where legendary Pokemon lived, away from the regular Pokemon world, the Reshiram sighed to himself as his nose twitched slightly. For some reason, his nose was becoming annoyingly itchy, and he just didn't understand why. But either way, this had happened to him several times today, much to his displeasure.

He sniffled a few times, hoping to calm the itching sensation, but this didn't seem to work. In fact, it seemed to make his nose itch even more. He brought up his clawed hand and rubbed his nose a few times, continuing to sniffle as he did. But like a Fire-type move performed on a Water-type Pokemon, it wasn't very effective. The Deep White Pokemon's muzzle only twitched even more, and he could feel his breath starting to hitch. He needed to sneeze.

"Aaaah..." Reshiram inhaled, slowly removing his hand from his nose and tilting his neck backward. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." He tilted his neck farther and farther back as he continued to inhale, waiting for the sneeze to release. A few seconds later, he tilted his neck as far back as he could with a final dramatic gasp. "AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Reshiram shot his neck forwards as he released an absolutely gigantic, earsplitting and devastatingly powerful sneeze. He ended up blowing a huge amount of white-hot fire out of his mouth and nose, and said fire ended up charring a large amount of grass in front of him. The Reshiram recovered from the sneeze, sniffled and rubbed his nose with a hand. He didn't notice a nearby Zekrom walking up to him until he spoke.

"Are you trying to destroy every Pokemon in existence?" Zekrom asked in anger. "Because that sneeze you did there could make a million of our kinds faint!"

"Ugh..." The Reshiram continued to rub his nose as he glanced at Zekrom. "My sincerest apologies. I'm afraid that my nose has become quite sensitive today, and I'm simply unable to figure out why."

"Well, what did you expect?" Zekrom asked in response. "All Pokemon sneeze. Even legendary ones!"

"Yes, but I find it unfortunate that not everybody knows that," Reshiram responded with a sniffle.

Zekrom rolled his eyes in response. The next thing he knew, however, was that his own nose started to twitch. As soon as he noticed it happening, he sniffed sharply, but it didn't do anything to make it stop. He brought a hand up to his nose and rubbed it furiously, but that didn't work, either. His breath began to hitch as he realized that he needed to sneeze.

"Aaaaaahhhh... Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Zekrom tilted his neck back as his muzzle twitched and rumbled. Reshiram looked on in curiosity for a moment, but then his eyes widened in realization and fear.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!!!" Before Zekrom could sneeze, however, Reshiram placed a single forefinger on the end of his nose. Zekrom's breath returned to normal as his eyes opened slightly, although he still kept his pre-sneeze expression. "Ah. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure, Zekrom," Reshiram responded, keeping his finger under Zekrom's nose. He didn't want to remove it, or Zekrom would probably sneeze again. "I simply had to. The mere thought of seeing the effects of your sneeze fills me with fear..."

Zekrom was going to respond, but the urge to sneeze returned to him, and this time, he finally managed to explode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Zekrom shot his neck forwards, and an enormous amount of electricity came barreling out of every part of his body. Everything around him, including Reshiram, was zapped for several seconds with a huge amount of power. In addition to that, the sneeze proved to be incredibly large and deafeningly loud. Reshiram survived the electrocution, but was barely able to move a muscle. Zekrom, recovering from the sneeze, sniffled harshly several times and rubbed his nose on his forefinger repeatedly.

"Bless... you," Reshiram managed to say.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be blessed after I sneeze," Zekrom said as he continued to rub his nose. "Sorry about that, though. I have no clue why, but something's been making my nose way too sensitive for anyone to handle."

Reshiram had partially recovered from his paralysis, to the point that he could at least move an arm, by the time Zekrom had finished speaking. He put one hand on Zekrom's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"You have my deepest sympathies," Reshiram said. "But I am surprised that another Pokemon has exactly the same problem as mine."

Unexpectedly, Reshiram's nose began to twitch again, and he knew exactly what was going to happen. He was feeling another sneeze about to attack.

"Oh, dear. Excuse me..." Reshiram gathered as much of his energy as he could to turn his head away from Zekrom, and then his breath hitched. It took much less time for him to release it, however.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Reshiram aimed his head up at the sky as his sneeze released a huge amount of white fire from his mouth and nose. The amount of fire ascended into the sky until it could no longer be seen. Reshiram sniffled again and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. "Excuse me."

"Heh. With a sneeze like that, you could be your own trainer," Zekrom commented. "Not that that would be possible."

"Alas, I am one of the strongest Fire-type legendary Pokemon," Reshiram stated. "And as a result, my sneezes are hotter and more dangerous than a flamethrower. I simply cannot help it..." He sighed to himself in despair, looking back at Zekrom.

"But you have it no better, as your sneezes are the equivalent of a powerful lightning strike."

"Yeah, I know..." Zekrom said, rubbing his nose with a quick sniffle. "Sorry, I can't control what my sneezes do, either."


End file.
